With the arrival of the mobile internet era, the number of smart mobile devices is continuously increasing. Among numerous mobile devices, cellphone is undoubtedly the most common and most portable mobile device. At present, a cellphone has diversified functions, one of which is high-quality music playing. A vibration motor, which drives cellphone screen to sound, is necessary to achieve the high-quality music playing.
In the related art, an elastic member in the vibration motor is usually of an “S” shape, which is respectively provided on both sides of a vibrator in a vibrating direction. One end of the elastic member is directly fixed to the vibrator, and the other end of the elastic member is directly fixed to a shell. In such a structure, on the one hand, high precision is required on the elastic member, and thus the elastic member is difficult to process, especially the connection area between the vibrator and the elastic member is difficult to be formed. On the other hand, since only one end of the elastic member is fixed to the vibrator, the vibrator may not vibrate stably.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new a vibration motor to solve the above problems.